Law Enforcement, Correctional Facilities, and Superhero Teams
Correctional Facilities * Arkham Asylum: Prison, psychiatric hospital located in Gotham City. * Belle Reve: Prison for enhanced individuals, currently closed. * Blackgate Penitentiary: Prison, currently destroyed, located in Gotham. * Iron Heights: Mobile prison, opened August 16th 2017. * Stryker's Island: Prison, under renovation. Law Enforcement, Taskforces and Other Agencies * ARGUS: UN founded task force led by Maxwell Lord and Amanda Waller. ** Stormwatch: ARGUS rapid Response team. ** Task Force X: Undercover mercenary commando created and led by Amanda Waller using exclusively criminal assets. * Checkmate: Military black ops program / intelligence agency. * DEO: Government agency. Operates within the "extranormal". ** Seven Soldiers of Victory: A DEO team led by Desperado tasked with combating extra-dimensional threats. ** Shadowpact: Part of DEO, investigates paranormal activity. Officially known as CBI (Covert Bureau of Investigations). * Department of Continuity: Protectors of Earth-27 integrity. * Lantern Corps: Galactic law enforcement agency. ** Blue Disciples: Followers of the path of Adara. ** Emerald Knights: Green Lanterns. ** Guardians of the Universe: Leaders of the Lantern Corp. ** Indigo Tribe: Unknown. ** Manhunters: A brotherhood of bounty hunters (among them are Martian Manhunter, Manhunter, Lobo and Miss Martian). ** Violet Emissaries: Lanterns fueled by love. * Local police departments: GCPD, MPD, CCPD, etc. * Project Victory: Military team, currently disbanded. Also known as "Team 7". * SHADE: Paramilitary organization which deals with occult matters. They are nicknamed as the Creature Commandos. Superhero Teams * Advena Legion: Superhero team of alien refugees created by President Lex Luthor. * Atlantean Knights: Knights of Atlantis. * Bat Family: Superhero team and friends affiliated with Batman. * Birds of Prey: All female superhero team led by Oracle. * Blasters: Superhero team based in St. Roch, LA. * Challengers From Beyond: Superhero team opposing Anti-Monitor and protecting reality. * Crimebusters: Superhero team, disbanded. * Dark Justice: Superhero team dealing with everything supernatural. * Dead Boy Detectives: A duo of boy detectives killed in mysterious circumstances. * Doom Patrol: Superhero team of everyone "extraordinary". * The Elastics: Family of heroes with the ability to stretch and shapeshift. * Extreme Justice: Defunct superhero team. * Flash & Friends: Superhero team and friends affiliated with the Flash. * House of El: Superhero team, friends, and family affiliated with Superman. * Ivy Town Heroes: Heroes based in Ivy Town, RI. * Justice League: Largest international superhero team, supported by United Nations and ARGUS. * Kane High All-Stars: A team of teenagers at Cameron Kane High School investigating crime. * The Legends: Team of adventurers led by Rip Hunter. * Minutemen: A team of heroes formed in 1939, disbanded in 1949. * Mystery Incorporated: Four meddlin' kids and their dog solving mysteries. * The Network: Superhero team, group of hackers researching and tracking criminal activity online. * Outsiders: Superhero team outside ARGUS jurisdiction. * Pest Control: 'Vigilante group lead by Casey Jones in the Elgin district of Star City. * 'Planeteers: Protectors of Earth's environment. * Power Company: Superhero team. * The Society: Secret society of superheroes, dating back to the 1600s. * Sandman & Judomaster: Vigilante partnership of Wesley Dodds and Sonia Sato. * Savant Garde: A trio of adventurers. * Gentlemen of Gehenna: A group of powerful sorcerers tasked with protecting the world. ** Sentinels of Magic: Inner circle of the Gentlemen. * Seven Wonders: A team of Wonder Women. * The Team: Black Ops team of young superheroes formed while the Justice League was disbanded. Also known as "Young Justice". * Team Arrow: Superhero team and friends affiliated with Green Arrow. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A family of ninjas operating within Star City. * Titans: Superhero team of underage heroes. * Victory V Resistance: Resistance movement against the Norsefire Party. * WildCATs: A group of aliens fighting an ancient war disguised as a corporate funded superhero team. Links and References * Return to Earth-27 Organizations and Companies * Also see: ** Companies and Businesses ** Universities and Institutes of Learning ** Criminal and Villainous Organizations ** Organizations and Properties Category:Earth-27 Lore